deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Assembled1801/I Keep White Teeth And I'll Chew Up Everything Else: Cha Tae-Sik (The Man from Nowhere) vs Punisher (MCU)
Two ruthless vigilantes will colide each other in a all out brutal fight. Cha Tae-Sik: A decorated ex-black operations soldier who embarks on a bloody rampage. Frank Castle: 'The former Unites States Marine turned New York crime fighter as a vigilante known as The Punisher. There is no rules, and no mercy. It's a duel to death to find out WHO IS THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Introduction 'Cha Tae-Sik: Cha Tae-sik leads a quiet life running a pawnshop. His only friend is a little girl, So-mi, who lives next door. So-mi's mother, Hyo-jeong, is a heroin addict who steals drugs from a feared Korean-Vietnamese organized crime group. She pawns her camera bag to Tae-sik; he does not realize it has the stolen drugs inside. Crime lord Oh Myung-gyu sends his subordinates, brothers Man-Seok and Jong-seok to retrieve the drugs; Jong-seok and his henchman Lum Ramrowan torture Hyo-jeong to find the drugs' location, then kidnap her and So-mi. Two gangsters, Du-chi and "Bear" go to Tae-sik's pawn shop, but Tae-sik easily overpowers them. When he finds that Hyo-jeong and So-mi have been kidnapped, he gives them the bag, and Ramrowan kills Bear to set him up as the fall guy. Realizing that Tae-sik may serve better as a mule, the gang brothers force Tae-sik to perform a delivery to Oh Myung-gyu, who they have set up. The police arrest Tae-sik and discover Hyo-jeong's body, with her organs harvested, in the back of the car he used to make the delivery. Tae-sik escapes from the police station to search for So-mi, and during his escape, the police are bewildered at Tae-sik's display of power, combat techniques, and agility. On further investigation, they discover that Tae-sik was a former covert operator for the South Korean Army Intelligence, with numerous commendations, but he retired after he was wounded and his pregnant wife was murdered by an assassin. 'Frank Castle:' A black ops veteran and skilled marine, Frank Castle's life was irreparably changed when he and his family were caught in the crossfire between the Blacksmith, the Mexican Cartel, the Kitchen Irish, and the Dogs of Hell motorcycle club. Shot in the head, Frank fell into a coma, but pulled through. Upon awakening, Frank launched into a brutal killing spree, becoming the most wanted man in New York, until he was captured by Daredevil, who helped Frank eliminate the remaining Kitchen Irish. Put on trial with Daredevil's secret identity Matt Murdock as his attorney, Frank was sentenced to life in prison, where he forged an alliance with Wilson Fisk to escape and track down the Blacksmith. Working alongside Karen Page, Frank discovered that it was in fact his former commanding officer. Disgusted, Frank executed him, then vowed to continue hunting the scum that have terrorized people for too long. Castle attempted to live a quiet life before he was found by Micro who revealed to him that more people had been involved in his family's death, and they were involved in the illegal Operation Cerberus he had performed in Afghanistan. While hunting down all those involved, Castle came back into contact with his former best friend Billy Russo, who he eventually learned was working with William Rawlins to try and assassinate Castle. Weapons 'Cha Tae-Sik:' 300px-Glock19pistol.jpg|Glock 19 2012-03-10-man_from_nowhere.jpg|Knife 'Frank Castle:' ' 300px-Colt1911A1PreWar.jpg|M1911A1 1217.jpg|KA-BAR Knife ' Combat Feats And X-Factors Physical Capability Training Experience Mental Health Brutality Notes Hand to Hand and Weapons only Voting comments on Pistols, Knives, CQC, X-Factors and Final Verdict Fight takes place in the Carnival at night Win by Death Who wins? Category:Blog posts